SIN DESTINO
by Atenhea
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando vives en uno de los barrios más pobres y conflictivos de una gran ciudad? Dejando a un lado Howarts y el mundo de color de rosa, los personajes adquieren una vidas diferentes, reales y duras, donde tendrán que enfrentarse a la dorga, a


**¡Hola lectores/as! Antes de nada, me gustaría decir que, aunque el argumento es mío, los personajes son de JK Rowling (la mayoría) y la idea de hacer un fic HP sin magia la tomé prestada de otro que leí en esta página. Me gustó mucho y por eso comencé este... Dejadme reviews tanto si os gusta como si no, por favor. Llevo más de 150 páginas escritas, así que no os preocupéis, porque este fic ¡lo voy a terminar!**

**Un saludito desde San Sebastián (España) y ¡qué os aproveche la lectura!**

**PD: El fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia, espero que nadie se sienta ofendido/a.**

**SIN DESTINO**

**PERSONAJES**

**LILIAN EVANS:** Inteligente y muy atractiva. Vive con su padre porque su madre murió cuando era pequeña.

**JAMES POTTER: **Tiene mucho éxito con las chicas pero tiene novia, Alice. Sale en el grupo con Lily. Vive con sus abuelos porque sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche.

**REMUS LUPIN: **Amigo de James. Vive con su madre porque su padre está en la cárcel ya que le pegaba cuando era pequeño. Muy aplicado en sus estudios.

**PETER PETTIGREW: **Amigo de James y Remus.

**SIRIUS BLACK: **Muy guapo y conquistador. Es el mejor amigo de James. Vive con sus padres, pero pasa largas temporadas en casa de James.

**ALICE ASHTON: **Es la mejor amiga de Lily. Proviene de una buena familia y es una chica muy responsable. Novia de James.

**LINDA JOHNSON:** Amiga de Lily y Alice, muy seductora. Es de raza negra. Vive con sus padres.

**DELILAH RIVERS: **Rubia explosiva y amiga de las chicas. Sus padres son un unos snobs y ella es algo frívola.

**JUSTIN Y LUCIUS MALFOY: **Su familia es muy rica y una de las más populares de la ciudad. Son hermanos mellizos y, aparentemente, muy diferentes. Justin es novio de Lily.

**JOHN HAMILTON: **Entrenador del equipo de baloncesto del instituto. Joven y sexy.

**TOM RIDDLE: **Policía de la zona. Es racista y odiado por todos los estudiantes porque disfruta haciendo redadas en busca de droga.

**MARIAN HALCOMBE:** Psicoanalista que, paradójicamente, no encuentra la manera de arreglar su propia vida de divorciada.

En este fic aparecerá más personajes, yo me he limitado a describir brevemente a los más importantes A medida que avance la historia los conoceréis mejor.

**EL CAMINO MÁS FÁCIL**

Algo cayó de sus manos temblorosas. Tres círculos rosas confirmaban sus peores augurios. Lloró desconsoladamente. Se miró en el espejo y no vio más que su reflejo pálido y su cara llena de lágrimas. El pánico la invadió y rompió el cristal con su mano. En los trozos de vidrio vio la solución a sus problemas. Una salida cobarde, pero la única que veía. Notó un ligero dolor, como cuando te cortas con una hoja de papel. En seguida se le nubló la vista ante la sangre que manaba de su muñeca. Todo había terminado.

Un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio. Un hombre había entrado en el baño. No podía soportar la visión de su hija sobre un charco rojo. La ambulancia llegó cinco minutos después, los vecinos curioseaban y pedían hasta los detalles más morbosos. Ella, en cambio, no oía más que voces lejanas.

- ¿Nombre?

- Lilian Evans.

-¿Edad?

- ¡Sólo tiene 17 años!

- La presión sistólica va bajando. Traedme dos bolsas de plasma y tres de cero positivo.

- ¡Está embarazada! Llevadla al quirófano 2.

- ¿Con quién ha venido esta chica?

Su padre miraba la escena y corría tras los médicos.

- No puedo dejarle pasar a la sala de operaciones.

- ¡Joder, es mi hija!

- Lo siento.

La espera se le hizo eterna. ¡Había llegado tan contento! El concierto de esa noche había sido todo un éxito y un representante les había ofrecido una gira por Europa. Joseph Evans era saxofonista y tocaba en un club de jazz por las noches. Apenas veía a suhjija pero su relación con ella era buena y, aunque no hablaran mucho, siempre encontraban algún momento en el que contarse las anécdotas diarias. Aunque eso era antes. Últimamente, Lily llegaba a casa para cenar y luego se metía en su cuarto a estudiar. "Tendría que haberme dado cuenta". El señor Evans estaba desolado. Su única hija estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte y él no podía hacer nada. Había oído a los médicos que estaba embarazada, pero no podía, no quería, creerlo.

- ¿Señor Evans?

El hombre se levantó y asintió con la cabeza con un nudo en el estómago.

- Su hija está bien, aunque muy débil.

Joseph suspiró aliviado y dejó salir las lágrimas que había retenido esas horas de larga espera. Estaba tan feliz que sólo deseaba abrazar al médico.

- Hay otra cosa. -su cara se ensombreció al oír la segunda frase del médico. -su hija estaba embarazada de cinco semanas pero ha abortado. Su útero no está dañado, así que podrá tener hijos en un futuro, aún así, lo siento.

- No-no pasa nada, gracias doctor, muchísimas gracias. -el embarazo, el padre del niño, el aborto… todo le daba igual, sólo quería ver a su hija. -¿Puedo…?

- Por supuesto, está dormida, hay que dejar que descanse. -el médico le abrió la puerta.

Cuando entró y vio a su hija llena de tubos y máquinas que le ayudaban a respirar, no puedo evitar que se le escapara un sollozo. "Pero está viva" pensó aliviado.

- Todo saldrá bien, pequeña, te lo prometo. -decía mientras acariciaba los cabellos rojos de su hija con cariño.

**UN COMIENZO MEJOR DE LO ESPERADO**

A Lily le había costado levantarse ese día. Debía volver al colegio… Después de estar un mes en casa, recuperándose. Lily era una chica pelirroja, alta, delgada y con la tez llena de diminutas pecas que ahora se le marcaban más debido a su palidez. Sus amigos le habían ayudado muchísimo llevándole los apuntes y haciéndole compañía. Justin se había portado como nunca. Por supuesto él no sabía nada de lo de su embarazo, y no debía saberlo. Era hora de afrontar sus miedos y volver a clase. Le daba igual lo que pensara la gente, lo que no quería era que la miraran con pena. Ella no era una pobre chica perdida que no sabía quién era. Sólo había cometido un error, un error que había sido enmendado.

- ¡Lils, cielo!

Una chica con unos vaqueros ajustados y una camisa azul añil anudada que dejaba enseñar su ombligo se acercó corriendo a donde la pelirroja. Llevaba su cabello castaño recogido en un moño. Cuando llegó a donde su amiga la abrazó con fuerza.

- Alice, vas a ahogarme. -se quejó Lily.

- Bienvenida, tía. -la chica que había hablado era rubia y tenía los ojos verdes aunque de un tono más claro que los de Lily. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y un jersey de punto muy ceñido.

- Hola Delilah, ¿cómo estás? -se intercambiaron besos y sonrisas.

- Ella está bien, ¿no la ves? Tan pija como siempre. -esa era Linda. Una adolescente afroamericana muy guapa. Tenía el cuerpo atlético y era la envidia de muchas chicas y el deseo de muchos chicos. Vestía con unos pantalones y un jersey holgados que no marcaban sus curvas. Le gustaba cambiar de look constantemente y ese día llevaba su pelo negro, muy rizado y suelto.

- Si no te metieras con alguien no serías tú, ¿eh Linda? -Lily la abrazó. Le gustaba que sus amigos la trataran como siempre, sin tener en cuenta lo que había pasado.

- Hola Lily. -dijo un chico tímido y moreno de ojos ambarinos.

- Remus, me alegro de verte. ¿Sigues tan estudioso como siempre? -preguntó la recién llegada dando un beso en la mejilla al chico con cariño.

- Ya sabes cómo es, lo demás vamos tirando. -Peter siempre estaba menospreciándose y haciéndose la víctima.

- Vaya, Peter, veo que las cosas no han cambiado el tiempo que he estado… fuera. -Lily bajó la cabeza, pero la levantó de inmediato. No debía sentirse avergonzada.

- ¡La chica más sexy del colegio ha vuelto! -un chico muy guapo de ojos azules llegó justo en el momento oportuno.

- ¡Sirius! -el chico cogió a la pelirroja y la besó repetidas veces por toda la cara. Ella reía, contenta y devolviéndole los besos haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de las envidiosas y sobre todo a la de Linda, que tenía una "relación especial" con el chico, tal y como ellos decían.

- Algún día me enfadaré ante tanta muestra de afecto.

- ¡Justin! -Lily soltó a Sirius y fue a donde el chico rubio y pálido que acababa de llegar. Besó sus labios rojos apasionadamente y, al separarse se quedó mirando a sus ojos girses. No, no debía enterarse de lo del embarazo. Era mejor así.

- ¡Lils! -el único chico que no había saludado a la pelirroja era un joven moreno y fuerte con los ojos color avellana.

- James… ¿cómo estás, guapo? Dame un abrazo, hace mucho que no te veo.

- Sí, la última semana no he podido pasarme por tu casa, lo siento. -se disculpó el chico.

- No digas tonterías, estos son unos exagerados, prácticamente no han salido de mi casa. -bromeó Lily. -¿Cómo sigue todo por aquí? Venga ponedme al día. -pidió.

- John sigue igual de macizo, Tommy igual de cabrón y las clases igual de aburridas. Como siempre, nuestra vida es muy aburrida. -le informó Delilah. Tom Riddle era un policía cuyo único objetivo era molestar a los adolescentes y maltratar a los que no era de su misma raza.

- ¿Tom ha estado puteando mucho? -preguntó Lily.

- Lo de siempre, a nosotros no nos ha dicho nada últimamente, pero con el grupo de Kenny se ha pasado, los registró a todos y confiscó toda la maría que llevaban, luego les envió una amonestación a casa y les multó. -contestó Alice.

- ¡Vaya mierda! ¿No nos va a dejar en paz nunca? -se quejó la pelirroja.

- No os quejéis que a vosotras no os mira como si fuerais mierda.

Todos miraron a Linda.

- Pasa de sus chorradas. -Sirius la cogió de los hombros.

- Chicos, me voy que llegaré tarde a clase.

- Espera, Lily, yo también tengo química. -Remus corrió tras ella y entraron juntos en el laboratorio.

Cada uno fue a sus clases, excepto Sirius y Linda que entraron disimuladamente en un cuartito que servía de trastero.

- ¿Qué clase tienes ahora? -preguntó el chico empujando a la morena contra la pared.

- Literatura. -contestó ella mirándolo con lujuria.

Él comenzó a meter sus manos bajo el jersey de la chica mientras besaba su cuello.

- No sé por qué te pones estas ropas tan anchas. -murmuró el chico.

- Para que sólo me puedas disfrutar tú. -ambos sabían que eso no era cierto peor en ese momento les daba igual. Sirius le quitó el jersey y ella quedó solamente cubierta con una camiseta blanca muy ceñida. No llevaba sujetador. El ver los pezones de la chica, erectos por la excitación y el frío, a través de la tela blanca hizo que él se excitase aún más. Posó sus labios sobre los de ella y metió su lengua que se encontró con la de Linda. Ambas bailaron ferozmente. Él mordía los gruesos labios de la africana mientras ella le bajaba los pantalones y él hacía lo propio con los suyos quedando los dos en ropa interior. Sus bocas se despegaron y él lamió su cuello, bajó hasta sus pechos y los llenó de besos y caricias. La respiración de Linda se entrecortaba cada vez más y Sirius acalló un gemido con un profundo beso. Bajó su mano hacia la parte más íntima de la chica y, tras quitarle la única prenda que llevaba puesta, acarició su clítoris haciendo que los labios se hincharan con el contacto. Linda gimió y, poniéndose encima de él, bajó hasta su miembro en erección y lo acarició con su lengua por encima del calzoncillo. Esta vez fue Sirius el que dejó escapar un "¡ah!" de su boca. Antes de eyacular, ella cogió un condón y, tras desnudarlo completamente, se lo colocó. Al instante él se tumbó sobre Linda y la penetró, haciendo que las sacudidas fueran suaves al principio y más fuertes y rápida al final. En el momento en que ella llegó al clímax clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Sirius y éste gimió de placer, dolor y satisfacción. Ambos se tumbaron en el frío suelo y sonrieron, lo pasaban bien juntos. Luego se colocaron sus ropas y salieron haciendo el menor ruido posible del cuarto. Entre ellos sobraban las palabras, cuando a uno le apetecía echar un polvo lo hacían y punto. No tenían compromisos y ambos sabían que no eran los únicos para la otra persona. Ella se dirigió al baño para arreglarse un poco la cara y retocarse el maquillaje. El polvo le había sentado bien. Hacía tiempo que no estaban juntos, habían pasado demasiadas cosa, lo de Lily, el volver a la mierda del instituto… Se apresuró, pues no quería llegar tarde a la siguiente clase. Dos faltas en un mismo día serían demasiadas y prefería no cabrear a sus padres.

- Remus, cariño, ponme al día. -pidió Lily a su compañero mientras mezclaban diferentes sustancias en tubos de ensayo.

- Hemos empezado con bioquímica, luego te pasaré mis apuntes. -contestó él.

Remus y ella eran los únicos que estudiaban biología, James, Alice y Sirius hacían física y el resto preferían las letras.

- Gracias. -dijo ella. -¿Cómo estás, Remus?

- Mi padre sale de la cárcel dentro de un mes. -respondió él. -Así que de puta madre. -añadió irónicamente.

- Joder. ¿Qué vas a hacer? -Lily, era la única chica que sabía que el padre de Remus pegaba a su madre y a él. Sus amigos, Sirius, Peter y James, también lo sabían y siempre lo habían apoyado. Justin, aunque pertenecía al grupo, no tenía la misma confianza con él que los otros tres.

- No lo sé. Sólo espero que no se le ocurra volver a casa. Aunque después de cinco años no voy a dejar que me ponga una mano encima, y a mi madre tampoco. -Un gesto de amargura apareció en el rostro del chico que en seguida se convirtió en una sonrisa. -Lo importante es cómo estás tú.

- Bien Remus, bien. -ella respondió resignada, su amigo siempre había sido así. Quitaba importancia sus problemas y hacía que ella se sintiera el centro del universo.

Al terminar las clases todos se reencontraron en un parque que había a la salida del instituto para fumar unos porros.

- He traído algo más fuerte. -anunció Lily. -Para celebrar mi regreso.

- ¿Qué, Lils? -preguntó Linda con curiosidad.

La pelirroja enseñó una bolsita con polvos blancos.

- Vamos, no me miréis así. Es sólo un poco de coca para mezclar con la maría. Además es viernes y tengo muchas ganas de salir.

- ¡Yo también! -la africana cogió la bolsa y añadió los polvos al canuto.

- No sé si deberíais hacer eso, os va a pegar muy fuerte. -les advirtió Alice.

- Venga, no seas tan aguafiestas. Un poco no hace daño a nadie. -dijo James a su novia dándole un corto beso en los labios. -Yo también saldré.

Alice no era una chica bonita, pero emanaba tranquilidad y dulzura, y eso hacía que fuera una amiga imprescindible. Lily pensaba muchas veces que ella y James eran completamente opuestos, quizás por eso hacían tan buena pareja.

- Yo me apunto. -era Justin. Acababa de llegar y dio un par de caladas al porro que sostenía su novia. -¿Qué lleva esto?

- Coca. -respondió Delilah que fumaba otro. -Yo también quiero salir, pero, ¿adónde iremos? Paso de que me llevéis a otro de esos antros.

- Podríamos ir a la discoteca del centro. -propuso Peter.

- Esa es de críos. Yo propongo ir a la de las afueras, esa que ponen música hip-hop y reggetón. -dijo Sirius.

- Entonces quedamos a las 11 en la rotonda, bebemos un poquillo y a bailar, ¿no? -dijo Remus.

- Eso es. ¿A quién le toca comprar el alcohol? -preguntó James.

- A Lily y a mí. -respondió Justin.

- Bueno chicos, me voy, tengo que ayudar a mi madre con la tienda. -Remus se alejó hacia su casa.

- Yo también, luego te veo, Lils. -Justin guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja.

Poco a poco, a medida que iban despejándose, todos se marchando a comer y se quedaron Lily, James y Sirius solos.

- Creo que Alice se ha enfadado.

- Tranquilo, James, se le pasará. Además, estás con el trasero más bonito de todo el instituto. -Sirius pellizcó a Lily en el culo.

- ¡Sirius! ¿Qué va a decir Linda si nos ve? -preguntó la pelirroja fingiendo pudor.

- Hoy te has divertido con ella, ¿no? Porque no has aparecido por mate… -James guiñó un ojo a su amigo.

- Menuda pareja. Ha eso se le llama "convenio sexual". Cuando uno quiere, venga, al trastero.

Los dos chicos rieron, no porque Lily hubiera dicho algo gracioso, si no porque iban notando los efectos de la droga.

- Sirius, amor, estoy falta de cariño. -se quejó Lily.

- Ven aquí. -dijo él atrayéndola hacia sí.

Ella se colocó frente a él sentada en sus piernas.

- ¿Justin no te mima?

- Claro que sí, pero hace tiempo que no me mimas tú. -contestó ella poniendo pucheros.

- Venga, hombre, no os paséis. -gruñó James.

Sirius rió y Lily lo imitó. Al cabo de un rato estaban los tres tirados sobre la hierba riéndose y diciendo tonterías sin cesar.

- Creo que me voy a ir, he quedado con Justin y tengo que ponerme guapa, que hace tiempo que no estamos solos. -la chica sonrió picaronamente a sus amigos.

- Venga, te acompañamos a casa. -se ofreció el ojiazul.

Los tres caminaron por las frías calles y llegaron al barrio de Lily. Su casa no era gran cosa, pero suficiente para dos personas.

-¿Queréis subir? Mi padre no está, ha ido a dar un concierto a un bar del pueblo de al lado.

- Le va bien con el saxo, ¿no? -preguntó James.

- Sí, muy bien. -ella bajó su cabeza avergonzada, le habían ofrecido una gira y por su culpa había tenido que rechazarla. "Ya habrás más, hija, ahora lo importante eres tú". No debía sentirse culpable, lo pasado, pasado está, así que levantó la vista y repitió:

- Bueno, ¿subís o no? Tengo hambre y mi padre ha hecho pasta, que le sale de maravilla.

- Lo siento, mis abuelos me esperan y últimamente no hacen más que decirme que paso demasiado tiempo fuera de casa. -dijo James.

- Yo voy con él. Lo siento, preciosa. -Sirius besó a Lily en los labios y los dos chicos se fueron mientras Lily entraba en su casa sintiéndose un poco mareada. "Mierda de porros, deberían comprar maría de mejor calidad". Lily atracó la nevera y comió lo primero que vio, una chocolatina, galletas, embutido y para acompañar a todo y poder tragarlo yogur líquido. Nada más terminar de "comer" se duchó y se tumbó en su cama sólo con la ropa interior puesta, estaba demasiado mareada para pensar.

Una sensación de frío hizo que el cuerpo de Lily se estremeciese. Alguien había entrado en la casa y acariciaba con su mano helada por el viento invernal la cara de la chica. Ella se despertó y sonrió al ver quién era el intruso.

- Estás helado -susurró.

- Tenía muchas ganas de verte.

- Lo sé.

Lily le quitó el abrigo al chico con suavidad. Le miró y, perdiéndose en sus ojos grises, lo besó mientras él se tumbaba sobre ella haciendo que el frío y el calor se fundieran. Ella hundía sus manos en el cabello rubio de su novio mientras le besaba cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. A Justin le encantaba hacerla sufrir, tocándola, acariciándola, pero si dejarle terminar, haciéndole llegar al clímax sin penetración, para luego volver a darle placer introduciéndose en ella. Lily le fue desnudando hasta que ambos quedaron en ropa interior. Él le quitó el sujetador y acarició sus pechos, pellizcando sus pezones al tiempo que besaba su blanco cuello lleno de pecas. La respiración de la pelirroja se hacía cada vez más entrecortada. Se puso sobre él y chupó sus pectorales haciendo que él cerrase los ojos para disfrutar con las caricias de su novia. Luego bajó hasta sus abdominales y llegó a la parte más íntima. Le quitó los calzoncillos y estimuló su miembro ya en erección. Él volvió a cambiar de postura y se colocó sobre ella. Besó sus muslos, subiendo y bajando, rozando sus labios pero sin llegar a saborearlos. Ella gimió y clavó sus uñas en las sábanas. Justin besó su clítoris y exploró con su lengua cada rincón de la vagina de su amante. Notó las contracciones de sus músculos y supo que ella llegaba al orgasmo. Se puso sobre ella y acarició, con su glande la parte íntima de Lily haciendo que esta gimiera más alto aún. Los dos eran muy competitivos en la cama y luchaban por tener el control, de manera que ella se giró bruscamente y se sentó sobre él. Justin la penetró y ella se movía dándole más placer a él que dejaba escapar débiles gemidos. Ella volvió a tener otro orgasmo al que siguió otro del chico. Cuando se corrieron, ambos se tumbaron uno al lado del otro.

- Te quiero, Lils. -dijo él cogiéndola de la cintura por detrás.

- Y yo a ti, Justin. Hacía tiempo que no hacíamos esto. -ella se dio la vuelta.

El chico cogió una de las manos de la chica y vio la cicatriz que tenía en la muñeca. Ella se apresuró a soltarla pero él besó la cicatriz. Lily le agradeció el gesto con un beso muy apasionado que fue seguido de caricias y sexo. Pasaron la tarde juntos, sin querer separarse el uno del otro. Justin había echado en falta a Lily, que y antes del accidente se comportaba de un modo extraño. Había llegado a pensar que lo quería dejar. Todo esto ya no importaba, su chica estaba otra vez en sus brazos.

- Lily, vístete, llegamos tarde.

La chica se levantó y fue a la ducha de un salto. En quince minutos salió totalmente transformada. Llevaba le pelo recogido en un moño informal con mechones de pelo sueltos. Se había puesto unos pantalones negros y una cazadora del mismo color. Debajo de la cazadora vestía un jersey que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto. Al cuello llevaba un pañuelo del mismo color que el jersey. Justin la miraba adorándola. Él era un chico frío pero con ella era diferente. Siempre le fascinaba su belleza y la echó mucho de menos. Antes de su accidente habían pasado una mala temporada y debido al orgullo de ambos, no habían hablado, peor todo se había arreglado con una mirada. Él recordaba con nitidez ese momento. El señor Evans lo había llamado dos días después de que ingresaran a su hija y le había informado de lo sucedido. Justin tenía su propio grupo de amigos aunque a veces quedaba con los compañeros de su novia, así que decidió llamar a Alice y contárselo aunque le costó mucho hacerlo sin que se le quebrara la voz. Sabía que Lily estaba bien, peor lo que había hecho le horrorizaba. Él temía a la muerte y no entendía cómo alguien podía querer aferrarse a ella. Muchas veces había intentado preguntárselo a la chica pero ella desviaba el tema y él prefería no forzarla. Justin subió al hospital tras avisar a la mejor amiga de Lily y entró en la habitación donde estaba ella. La chica se encontraba erguida, apoyada en unas almohadas y la palidez de su cara le daba aspecto de ángel con sus cabellos cayendo sobre sus hombros. Él no dijo nada, sólo la miró. Ella devolvió la mirada con sus ojos verdes y los dos supieron que todo había terminado, volvían a estar juntos, se necesitaban. Lo que Justin no notó era la culpabilidad en los ojos de su novia. Una culpabilidad que la comía por dentro hasta que algún día explotaría.

- Justin, coge las botellas y vámonos.

- Estás preciosa.

Ella lo besó y sonrió.

- Buenas noches señora Ashton.

- Pasa James, Alice está arriba.

El chico entró y subió hasta el cuarto de su novia. Vestía unos vaqueros muy ceñidos y un jersey de cuello alto que se estaba poniendo en ese preciso momento tapando una camiseta escotada de color verde. Sea cercó a ella sin hacer ruido y la besó en el cuello, retirando el jersey.

- ¿Ya se te ha pasado el ciego? -ella se apartó y cogió su bolso. -Vamos, nos están esperando.

- ¿Estás enfadada? -él se puso frente a la puerta y no la dejó pasar.

- No hagas el tonto. Estoy decepcionada, pensaba que tenías más cerebro.

- Alice, cariño, déjame vivir.

La chica lo apartó de un empujón que dejó a James perplejo. Normalmente ella no perdía los nervios, era muy apacible y cariñosa. Ambos salieron y cuando llevaban diez minutos caminando él se decidió a hablar:

- Lo siento no quería decir eso.- Da igual, James. Sé que puedo parecerte aburrida al lado de Sirius y James pero me sienta mal que digas eso.

- No eres aburrida… ¿eso? ¿qué eso? -preguntó extrañado.

- Que te deje vivir, es como si estuvieras conmigo por obligación.

- ¡Alice, mi amor! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -el se paró en seco y acarició la barbilla de la chica.

- No sé, a veces me parece que te da pena dejarme y por eso estás conmigo. Que sólo sientes cariño hacia mí, nada más.

James no la dejó continuar. No sabía si lo hizo porque ella tenía razón y no quería darle vueltas a la situación o para demostrarle que la quería. Lo cierto es que Alice se dejó, entreabriendo sus labios y dejando que la lengua del chico explorase casa rincón de su boca delicadamente, como si ella fuera de cristal. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de James, que la mimaba y le hacía sentir grande, especial. Algo la preocupaba, algo que no se atrevía a contar ni a Lily, peor prefirió no pensar en ello y buscar protección en su novio, abrazándose a él con fuerza.

- Ahí van las parejitas. -Sirius señaló a Justin y Lily y James y Alice que se habían encontrado por el camino y llegaban juntos al parque.

Linda y Delilah saludaron a los recién llegados. Ambos llevaban minifaldas muy cortas, vaquera la primera y negra la segunda, con unas botas altas de tacón. Linda se había puesto una cazadora marrón muy ceñida y la rubia un jersey del que sobresalían los cuellos de un polo. Tenía una chaqueta en la mano para protegerse del viento invernal.

- ¿Dónde están Remus y Peter? -preguntó Alice cuando llegó.

- Ahí van. -respondió Delilah.

- ¿Habéis visto que guapas se nos han puesto nuestras chicas? -bromeó Sirius.

- Esta ropa contrasta bastante con la de la mañana, ¿no Linda? -dijo Lily mirándola de arriba abajo.

- Me voy a congelar de frío pero para presumir, hay que sufrir. -contestó ella.

- Sí que estás sexy, Linda.

- Joder, Pete, eres un cerdo, parece que me estás desnudando con la mirada. -contestó la chica ante la frase del recién llegado.

- No es para que te pongas así, pero si quieres que te desnude…

- Creo que no quiere eso, Pete, así que cállate. -cortó Remus que había llegado con él.

- Tienes un problema, Peter, ere un salido. -le recriminó Alice.

- Y tú un poco frígida. -respondió él.

James estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre él pero Sirius lo sujetó a tiempo. Los demás que habían escuchado la conversación sin decir nada prefirieron no meterse. Antes Peter era un chico tímido, muy amigo de James, Remus y Sirius pero últimamente no hacía más que acostarse con chicas y portarse mal con todas. Bebía y fumaba más que ningún otro y no hacía caso a los consejos de sus amigos.

- Bueno, chicos, vamos a empezar la fiesta, ¿no? -Lily animó un poco a todos levantando la bolsa donde ella y Justin llevaban las bebidas.

Todos se dirigieron hacia un parque donde tenían la costumbre de beber, pues la policía no pasaba por allí.

- ¿Qué habéis comprado?

- Vodka y Calimocho. -respondió Justin.

- Yo he traído un poco de chocolate. -dijo Delilah con una sonrisa.

- Bien, porque tengo ganas de mucha juerga. -comentó Sirius.

- Sí yo también. -James vio que su novia lo miraba con desdén y añadió. -Siempre con moderación, por supuesto.

- Venga, Alice, no te pongas así. Déjale disfrutar al chico, ¿no?

- Lily, no te metas. -respondió la chica enfadada.

- Como está el ambiente… -comentó Remus. -¿Qué os pasa? Pensaba que esta noche celebrábamos algo y parece que estamos de funeral.

- ¿Qué celebramos? -preguntó la pelirroja extrañada.

- Tú regreso, tonta. -Linda la abrazó.

A medida que vaciaban las botellas el ambiente se iba descargando de tensión.

- Lils, ¿te queda algo de lo de la mañana? -Justin estaba liando el último porro que les quedaba.

- Di que sí, anda que me lo he pasado muy bien. -pidió Delilah.

- Estáis de suerte, me queda un poquito. -la chica sacó un paquetito con polvos blancos en su interior y se lo pasó a su novio.

- Lily, ¿de dónde has sacado eso? -Alice estaba preocupada.

- Da igual, esas cosas es mejor no saberlas. -respondió James.

- ¿Estás con la regla o es sólo que te has levantado con el pie izquierdo? -preguntó la pelirroja riendo.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó la aludida.

- Porque llevas un día…

- Bueno, ya vale a las dos. -ordenó James.

- Esto no va contigo así que cállate. -dijo la pelirroja.

- Esta mañana estabas mucho más cariñosa. -el chico se arrepintió en el acto de lo que había dicho.

- Se va a liar. -comentó Sirius.

- Creo que o debiste decir eso. -le susurró Remus al oído.

- ¿Cómo que más cariñosa? ¿Qué ha pasado, Lily? -preguntó Alice confundida.

- Alice, joder, no ha pasado nada, ¿no te fías de mí? -la pelirroja parecía enfadada.

- Del que no me fío es de él. -dijo señalando a su novio.

- ¿Qué? Pero si yo… -intentó decir el chico.

- Cállate, James, llevas fijándote en Lily desde primaria. -le cortó Alice.

- Eso es verdad. -comentó Linda sin querer.

Delilah le dio un codazo. Justin prefería no meterse en la conversación y lo único que hizo fue pasar su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su novia lo que ella agradeció enormemente.

- Lily, eres una hipócrita. -la insultó James.

Ella no dijo nada y agarró la mano de Justin que parecía dispuesto a levantarse. Alice se marchó y James la siguió con la esperanza de arreglar lo sucedido.

- ¿Qué coño hacen? -preguntó Peter.

- Ya se les pasará. -contestó Sirius quitándole importancia.

- Me apetece bailar. -Delilah se levantó y sus dos amigas la imitaron.

- Vámonos a la disco. -Los chicos también se levantaron ante la frase de Linda, a todos les apetecía desahogarse un poco.

Tardaron más de lo previsto en llegar pues iban todos bastante borrachos. Una vez dentro nada les importó. Justin y Lily fueron directamente a la pista de baile seguidos por Sirius y Linda. Las dos parejas comenzaron a moverse de forma provocativa. Peter desapareció de repente y dejó a Remus y Delilah solos. El chico se dio cuenta de que su amiga miraba hacia el oro lado de la discoteca.

- Ve por él, guapa, que no se va a resistir.

La rubia lo miró agradecida, el chico al que estaba mirando le gustaba desde hacía tiempo y pocas veces coincidía con él.

- Gracias, Remus, te debo una.

La chica se fue dejando a su amigo sólo. A los pocos minutos una chica se acercó a hablar con él.

- ¿Bailas? -preguntó ella.

- Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas. -él la miró. No estaba mal. Tenía unas piernas largas y estaba delgada. Su pelo era muy negro y rizado y sus ojos trasmitían fuerza. Eso le gustó.

- Aunque te lo diga mañana no te vas a acordar, estás muy borracho. -dijo ella viendo la mirada ausente de Remus.

- Al menos dame tu número para llamarte otro día.

- Primero baila conmigo y luego ya hablaremos.

La chica lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a bailar con él cerca de sus amigos. Bailaba muy bien, movía su cadera haciendo círculos y chocando con la del chico sensualmente. Él la agarró de las caderas y ella sonrió complacida. Poco a poco iban calentándose más y Remus se acercó para besarla pero ella no le dejó. El chico volvió a intentarlo pero ella giró la cara y, con una sonrisa le susurró:

- Hoy, no. Ya habrá tiempo.

- ¿Quién eres? -preguntó él.

- Ya te enterarás. -ella parecía divertida.

La noche fue avanzando y las parejas se apartaban hacia lugares más íntimos.

- Justin, vámonos a casa.

- ¿Estás bien?

- La verdad es que me encuentro muy mareada.

- No deberías haber salido. -dijo él.

- Por favor, no me eches la bronca que suficiente tendré con oír a mi padre por la mañana.

- ¿No sabía que ibas a salir?

- Joder, tío, ¿piensas que me hubiera dejado? El médico me prohibió trasnochar y beber durante 3 meses.

- Sólo ha pasado uno.

Una arcada de la chica obligó al rubio a arrastrarla fuera del local. Lily estaba más pálida de lo habitual, apenas podía caminar. Justin consiguió llevarla hasta casa obligándola a andar para que se espabilara.

- Gracias, cariño. -ella intentó sonreír.

- Lily, debes cuidarte.

- He bebido lo mismo que tú.

- Pero yo no… -él calló a tiempo ante la mirada de su novia. -¿Por qué lo hiciste, mi amor?

- Buenas noches, te quiero. -ella lo besó fugazmente y subió, evitando sus ojos grises.


End file.
